Un regalo para Kagome
by catumy
Summary: Es el momento ideal para reunirse con quien mas se quiere y recordar todo lo que ha ido ocurriendo en esos doce meses...


**Un regalo para Kagome: Fin de año**

**Por Catumy**

La fiesta de fin de año de la familia Higurashi estaba en su máximo apogeo. Los invitados reían y charlaban aquí y allá, algunos bailaban, otros sostenían copas de champán a medio vaciar. Lo cierto era que todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando en grande. Todos excepto Kagome.

Por una parte estaba contenta de poder pasar el fin de año en su casa, en compañía de los suyos, en medio de una fiesta espectacular y vestida con un precioso vestido de noche para celebrar el año nuevo. Pero por otra… Faltaba algo. O más bien alguien.

Inuyasha no estaba allí para compartir una fecha tan especial con ella. No iba a verla vestida de gala ni iba a recibir el año nuevo a su lado. Ella que, como una idiota, se había imaginado haciendo la cuenta atrás cogida de la mano de Inuyasha, mientras se miraban a los ojos para, después de felicitarse el año, acercar sus rostros lentamente y… Ni en un millón de años iba a ocurrir, así que lo mejor era dejarse de sueños de adolescente.

Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió a unos conocidos que la saludaron al pasar por su lado. Al paso que iba, iba a fastidiar la fiesta a los demás. Solo le faltaba eso. Cuando preguntaran ¿Qué tal la fiesta de año nuevo de los Higurashi? La gente respondería 'Estupenda, salvo por la presencia de la amargada de la hija mayor. Estuvo gruñendo por los rincones durante toda la noche'.

No tardó en descubrir que no le quedaban ganas de celebrar la llegada del año nuevo ¿Para qué? Iba a ser lo mismo que el año anterior. Doce meses viviendo entre dos épocas, haciendo verdaderos malabarismos para aprobar sus exámenes sin perder la vida mientras se enfrentaba a demonios sanguinarios. En resumen, lo que cualquier persona desearía a su peor enemigo. Y ¿Cuál era la recompensa por todos sus esfuerzos? Ninguna. Porque ella no recibía nada a cambio. De acuerdo que tenía unas piernas formidables debido a las largas caminatas por el Sengoku y un color tostado que era la envidia de sus amigas pero ¿Realmente valía la pena?

- Kagome, cariño ¿te encuentras bien? – su madre le sonrió con cariño mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura. Estaba encantada con que su querida hija hubiera podido quedarse en casa en una fecha tan importante – Tienes mala cara.

- Estoy bien, mamá. Solo un poco agobiada con tanta gente.

- ¿Por qué no sales un rato a que te de el aire? Coge una chaqueta, no debes enfriarte… - le aconsejó haciéndole un guiño de complicidad que su hija no captó.

Kagome decidió que lo mejor era seguir el consejo de su madre. Necesitaba despejarse, vaciar su mente durante un rato. Dejó su copa sobre una mesita y se dirigió hacia el recibidor, consiguiendo esquivar, no con poco esfuerzo, a un par de tías lejanas que se dedicaron a pellizcarle las mejillas y a comentar lo mucho que había crecido en tan solo un año. Cuando por fin consiguió zafarse de las dos ancianas, señalándoles lo guapo que estaba Souta con su elegante pajarita, el destino la hizo cruzarse con Eri, que la bombardeó a preguntas acerca de donde estaba su 'novio celoso y violento'.

- Después hablamos Eri, tengo que ir al baño urgentemente. – y salió corriendo antes de que su amiga se ofreciera amablemente a acompañarla.

"_¿A cuánta gente hemos invitado?"_ se preguntaba mientras era empujada y pisoteada por el grupo de bailarines que ocupaban todo el salón. Tuvo que dar un par de pasos de baile con un obeso primo lejano que tenía las mejillas y las orejas coloradas, probablemente a causa del champán ingerido, y después esquivar a cuatro chiquillos que correteaban por la casa y trataron de arrancarle el cuero cabelludo mientras bailaban danzas rituales a su alrededor.

Consiguió reprimir las ganas de gritar de alegría al llegar al recibidor. Estaba a punto de coger su grueso abrigo de invierno cuando alguien la llamó a su espalda. Resignada a no poder salir de esa casa, se volvió y fingió una sonrisa esperando encontrarse a alguna octogenaria que le dijera lo delgada que se estaba quedando o a algún otro pariente que hiciera comentarios del tipo 'si yo tuviera treinta años menos…'. Pero solo se trataba de Hojo.

- ¿Sales Higurashi? Es peligroso con el frío que hace…

- No es para tanto… Ni siquiera ha nevado este año.

- Pero no debes arriesgarte. El invierno es muy peligroso, independientemente de que nieve o no.

- Iba a coger el abrigo... – trató de excusarse pero el chico ya estaba lanzado en su explicación de la cantidad de enfermedades a las que se exponía si cometía la terrible imprudencia de salir sin abrigo.

Con cara de circunstancias, terminó de quitar el abrigo de su perchero y descubrió, con horror, que Hojo tenía intención de ayudarla a ponérselo. Al deslizar los brazos en el interior de las mangas, se encontró pensando que Inuyasha no la ayudaría a abrigarse. Nunca se preocupaba por su salud ni tenía detalles con ella. Nunca hacía nada de lo que hacía Hojo. Entonces ¿Por qué no era capaz de sentir algo por el atento chico en lugar de evitarlo siempre que podía? Muy a su pesar, la respuesta estaba clara: no le gustaba porque no se trataba de Inuyasha. Simple y llanamente.

- Gracias Hojo. – sonrió cuando él terminó de enrollarle la bufanda al cuello.

- No hay de qué. Por cierto Higurashi ¿te has fijado donde estamos parados? – señaló hacia arriba con una sonrisa inocente.

- Muérdago – dijo ella sin ganas. ¿Es que el destino estaba en su contra? Tenía que darse prisa para librarse de él – Ahora no, Hojo, necesito salir.

- Pero la tradición… - parecía decepcionado.

- De verdad, estoy un poco mareada, necesito salir en este momento. – no añadió que si él la besaba tardaría poco en sentir el ímpetu de las náuseas.

- Te acompaño.

- ¡No! – alzó la voz sin darse cuenta. Después sonrió. – Verás, tengo cosas en las que pensar… Y necesito estar sola ¿Lo entiendes? – _"Que no pregunte, que no pregunte…"_

- Entiendo… Hacer el balance de este año y pensar en los buenos propósitos ¿verdad?

- Algo así… - ¿Acaso este chico no tenía nada mejor que hacer? – Ahora, si me permites…

- Yo ya sé cuál es mi propósito para el año nuevo, Higurashi. – Confesó con una sonrisa tímida - Eres tú.

- ¿Disculpa? – _"Esto no me puede estar pasando"_

-¡Claro Higurashi! Este año mi propósito es ayudar a que mejore tu salud. – Kagome suspiró, aliviada – Así podremos salir algún día a comer o al cine ¿No te parece buena idea?

- Pues que tengas suerte… - comenzó a abrir la puerta y se deslizó fuera lo más rápido que pudo.

- Recuerda que me debes un beso Higurashi… - levantó la voz para que ella pudiera escucharle desde el exterior de la casa - Sin duda será el momento más hermoso de todo el año.

Antes de que el chico pudiera terminar con su paciencia, consiguió salir al exterior, dándose el gusto de golpear la puerta con fuerza. Al fin y al cabo, nadie se dio cuenta debido al volumen de la música y de las conversaciones. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle aquello?

- Si, claro. ¿Qué más quieres Hojo? Me pones de los nervios cuando empiezas en ese plan meloso ¡Pesado! – hablaba a la puerta cerrada, todavía recordando las palabras de su amigo.

No lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero la verdad era que desde un tiempo atrás habían dejado de gustarle las atenciones de los hombres. Era como si se hubiera acostumbrado a las toscas maneras de Inuyasha y fuera eso lo que esperara de los demás. Al fin y al cabo, el hanyou tenía razón. Recordó las palabras que él le dirigió en una ocasión: _"ni que fueras manca Kagome. ¿Es que no eres capaz de hacer las cosas por ti misma?"_. En aquella ocasión había intentado explicarle los conceptos de educación y caballerosidad, dándose por vencida a los pocos minutos. Ahora estaba completamente de acuerdo con él. No necesitaba que le abrieran las puertas ni que la llevaran entre algodones. Ni que fuera una débil damisela de esas que salían en las películas antiguas.

Comenzó a caminar, sintiendo el frío de la noche en sus mejillas. Se sentía un poco deprimida. Mientras que todo el mundo lo estaba pasando de miedo, ella no conseguía formar parte de la fiesta por más que lo intentara, no le encontraba la gracia a las bromas que recibía, no se alegraba de encontrarse con ciertas personas, no estaba de ánimo para mantener una máscara de diversión cuando lo único que le apetecía era meterse en la cama, taparse hasta las orejas y esperar a que amaneciera un nuevo día y un nuevo año. ¿Cuándo el día más esperado de las navidades se había convertido en el más triste? Y, sobretodo¿por qué se sentía tan sola a pesar de estar tan rodeada de gente?

Se sentó en los escalones del templo, a los que había llegado sin darse cuenta, inmersa en sus cavilaciones. Se cerró el abrigo con más fuerza al sentarse en el suelo. La verdad era que hacía bastante frío pero no tenía ganas de entrar de nuevo. Se miró las manos congeladas, lamentando no haber cogido unos guantes antes de salir. Tampoco sus zapatos de tacón y las finas medias de seda eran una buena protección. Una brisa helada movió sus cabellos con suavidad en el momento que alguien aparecía a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

Con una exclamación, se puso de pie en un tiempo récord, apretando el abrigo contra su cuerpo de forma instintiva, lo que no hubiera sido necesario ya que se trataba de alguien a quien reconoció en fracciones de segundo.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Se llevó la mano al pecho, tratando de calmarse - ¿pretendes que me de un paro cardíaco o que?

- ¡Keh! Encima tendré yo la culpa de que andes con la guardia baja. ¿Y qué es eso de un paro cardíaco? – exigió saber él.

- Pues… Olvídalo, no tiene importancia. ¿De dónde has salido?

- Del Pozo, como siempre.

Kagome levantó una ceja ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Allí estaba el hanyou, con los pies descalzos a pesar del frío que hacía, con su misma pose de arrogancia de siempre, ajeno (como de costumbre) a todo lo que ella tenía dentro de su cabeza… Y con el pobre Buyo agarrado de cualquier forma bajo su brazo.

- ¡Le haces daño! – Le regañó arrebatándole al felino – Una cosa es que juegues con él pero esto… - el animal frotó su peluda cabeza contra la barbilla de la muchacha, haciéndole cosquillas. - ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? – preguntó al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada atentamente ¿Iría a decirle que estaba bonita?

Inuyasha la miró con detenimiento, pese a no poder ver lo que llevaba ella debajo del abrigo que la cubría prácticamente hasta los pies. Por debajo solo podía entrever una especie de falda negra y algo que ella había llamado, en una ocasión, 'zapatos de tacón'. Pero por encima del abrigo… Llevaba el cabello cuidadosamente recogido a un lado de la cabeza, dejando que sus rizos cayeran en cascada sobre su hombro y espalda, dejando, posiblemente, una hermosa visión de su cuello _"Maldita bufanda"_. También se había maquillado cuidadosamente, resaltándole tamaño de sus ojos y la suavidad de la curvatura natural de su labio inferior. Estaba…estaba…

- Estás… extraña. – Kagome miró hacia otro lado, fastidiada – Tus ojos parecen más oscuros y tu boca tiene un color… ¿Has sangrado, Kagome?

- Los milagros del maquillaje, gracias por preocuparte – volvió a sentarse, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. ¿Cómo iba a fijarse en ella? Eso no hubiera sido propio de él.

- ¿Maquillaje? No lo necesitas… Creo que estás mejor sin esos potingues en la cara.

- Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias… - sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban ¿Estaba siendo agradable con ella? Inuyasha se apresuró a rectificar al ver la reacción de ella.

- ¡Claro! – Soltó una risita al recordar una ocasión en que había cotilleado en los cajones de la muchacha y pintado el lustroso pelaje de Buyo con una barra de carmín. Después de dos docenas de 'Osuwaris', la muchacha se tomó la molestia de explicarle en que consistía el sagrado arte del maquillaje. – Las mujeres se obsesionan con esas cosas cuando, en realidad, lo único que consiguen es ponerse todavía más feas de lo que son.

De acuerdo, decidió Kagome, no estaba siendo agradable. Estaba siendo un insensible y un idiota integral, como acostumbraba a ser. Kagome suspiró pero no le dijo nada. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas de discutir. Buyo saltó de su regazo y se dirigió hacia la casa, en busca de que algún alma caritativa le alimentara con alguno de los manjares del banquete que se había preparado para la ocasión.

Kagome estiró las piernas y miró al cielo. Inuyasha se quedó callado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando a su alrededor. Sabía ciencia cierta que no había nadie a su alrededor y que si algún día iba a haber intimidad entre ellos, ése era, sin duda, el momento ideal.

- No vas a crecer aunque te quedes de pie toda la noche – El miró a la muchacha de forma interrogante. Ella suspiró. – Siéntate Inuyasha.

Él obedeció y se sentó a su lado, en los escalones. Permanecieron un rato callados, simplemente disfrutando del silencio de la noche y de la compañía que se brindaban el uno al otro. Fue el hanyou el primero en romper el silencio.

- Dijiste que ibas a celebrar una fiesta por todo lo grande.

- Y así es – murmuró ella distraídamente, sin percatarse de la intención del hanyou.

- No das la impresión de haberte divertido demasiado.

- Claro que me he divertido – mintió ella.

- Ya… ¿Estás completamente segura?

- De acuerdo, tú ganas. No me he divertido – admitió ella con un suspiro.

Inuyasha se puso de pie de un salto y la señaló con un dedo mientras mostraba su júbilo sin ningún disimulo.

- ¡Ja! Lo sabía. ¡De modo que yo tenía razón!

- Si… supongo que si – se acurrucó, abrazándose las rodillas para protegerse del frío.

- ¡Keh! Ya aprenderás a hacerme caso… - Se cruzó de brazos con aires de superioridad – Pues ve a buscar tus cosas y vámonos cuanto antes.

- No voy a volver esta noche Inuyasha. – contestó ella con voz cansada.

- ¿Qué? – La miró como si no la conociera - ¡Dijiste que yo tenía razón!

- Tenías razón en que no me lo iba a pasar bien – suspiró ella apoyando la mejilla sobre las rodillas, pero sin mirarle – Pero no en que te iba a suplicar que me perdonaras y que me dejaras regresar contigo al Sengoku. Ni en que te compraré suficiente ramen instantáneo como para poder alimentarte durante un año. En eso te equivocabas.

Malhumorado, Inuyasha volvió a sentarse. Total, para un par de detalles en los que quizás había exagerado un poco… De acuerdo, lo del ramen había sido un truco sucio, pero ¿y si Kagome hubiera picado? Hubiera tenido más ramen del que era capaz de comerse. En fin, ya lo volvería a intentar en otra ocasión.

- Y dime Inuyasha – dijo ella - ¿Has venido para algo más que para ver si estaba tan deprimida como suponías?

- En realidad… -pensó a toda velocidad – Quería comprobar si era cierto eso del gran banquete de fin de año.

Kagome se abrazó un poco más fuerte. Claro, había ido para comer. Ni para verla a ella ni para acompañarla en ese día tan especial. Ni tan siquiera porque tuviera curiosidad por ver como era la fiesta que ella había tratado de explicarle con todo lujo de detalles. No. Solamente por la comida. Kagome maldijo mentalmente el estómago insaciable de Inuyasha.

- Supongo que podría intentar subirte algo a mi habitación si prometes estar callado y no salir de allí bajo ningún concepto. – Otra opción era invitarlo a bajar pero él no aceptaría ni muerto el ponerse un gorrito de Papá Noel para ocultar sus orejas. Como si no lo conociera.

- De acuerdo, pero si no te das prisa tendré que bajar a recordártelo.

Ella suspiró por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de noche. Cerró los ojos durante un instante y se preguntó a sí misma porque no era capaz de sacarse de la cabeza a ese estúpido que tenía un agujero negro por estómago ¿Acaso ella no merecía un poco de atención? Aunque solo fuera un poco… Abrió los ojos al sentir algo frío en la mejilla ¿estaba llorando y no se había dado cuenta?

- Nieva… - murmuró el hanyou, a su lado.

Kagome miró al cielo, donde unos oscuros nubarrones dejaban caer pequeños copos que flotaban hasta depositarse con suavidad. Kagome sonrió levemente al sentir esos pequeños toques congelados sobre la cara. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se sintiera desdichado estando bajo la primera nevada del año?

- Por fin te ha cambiado la cara. – Kagome volvió la cabeza hacia el hanyou, preguntándose de qué demonios estaba hablando – Estabas como triste y cansada… Pero ahora pareces tú misma de nuevo.

Ella se levantó, sonriéndole con dulzura ¿de modo que se había dado cuenta? Quizás no fuera tan insensible como ella pensaba. Sin decir nada, le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Inuyasha la tomó, aunque no del todo convencido de las intenciones de la chica. Ella comenzó a andar en dirección al templo pero Inuyasha no conseguía tranquilizarse, ya que ella todavía mantenía el agarre que los unía. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

- Kagome… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si no es sobre maquillaje o peinados extraños, adelante. – Ahora que las cosas iban bien, no tenía ganas de que volviera a decirle que todos sus esfuerzos por ponerse guapa habían sido infructuosos.

- ¿Qué significa 'hacer balance del año'? – recordó una expresión que había escuchado minutos antes.

- Es… recordarlas cosas buenas que han pasado durante el año y compararlas con las malas… Digamos que es como hacer una reflexión interior sobre todo lo importante que ha ocurrido y proponerse hacer algo para mejorar los aspectos negativos.

- ¿Buenos propósitos?

- Exacto – Se detuvo en seco y lo miró de frente - ¿Dónde has escuchado esa expresión?

- Te escuché hace un rato – confesó él, llevándose la mano libre a la cabeza y mirando a otro lado. Kagome le soltó la mano y se cruzó de brazos. Inuyasha sintió por un instante como si perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Estabas espiándome!- lo acusó ella. No podía creerlo.

- ¡No es cierto! – Se defendió – Iba a subir a esperarte pero escuché tu voz en la puerta. Después te vi salir tan enfadada que no preferí esperar a que te tranquilizaras.

Kagome lo miró. Tenía un aspecto tan… tan… diferente… Parecía un niño al que habían sorprendido en medio de una travesura. Allí de pie, sin atreverse a sostenerle la mirada, con sus hermosos cabellos plateados que iban cubriéndose poco a poco de nieve… Era imposible que fingiera estar enfadada con él.

- Está bien… ¿Hay algo más que hayas escuchado y no entiendas? – Él se puso serio.

- Si… hay una cosa… - Entonces clavó sus ojos dorados en los de ella - ¿Por qué ese tipo con el que hablabas dice que le debes un beso?

Kagome se quedó sin respiración durante una fracción de segundo. ¿Cómo se le había olvidado eso? Tenía que dar una explicación convincente, y tenía que ser rápida.

- ¿Un beso? Se trata solo de una tradición estúpida…- Vio que Inuyasha tensaba los músculos de la mandíbula. No iba por buen camino – Verás, se cuelga una ramita de muérdago justo debajo de la puerta y cuando dos personas coinciden allí… se besan…

Inuyasha le dio la espalda. No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando ¿Una rama les hacía besarse? Ni que fuera un estúpido ¿Acaso esperaba Kagome que se tragara una excusa tan mala como esa? Eso quería decir que no le conocía en absoluto. Entonces sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros y una pequeña cabeza que se apoyaba en su espalda.

- No habrás creído que tengo intención de besarle ¿verdad? – susurró la muchacha.

- Era la impresión que tenía él.

- ¿Y que impresión tienes tú?

El hanyou lo pensó. ¿Acaso ella no había salido de la casa murmurando que le ponía de los nervios? Sería muy fácil creerla capaz de eso y de más, pero ¿Qué pensaba en realidad de ella? Tenía que ser objetivo por una vez en su vida, viendo las cosas tal cuál era, no como él podía imaginárselas.

- No le hubieras besado – sentenció él.

Kagome sonrió para sí misma y se abrazó un poco más fuerte contra la espalda del hanyou, quien se limitó a recibir de buen grado la muestra de afecto de la muchacha. Ambos deseaban prolongar ese instante eternamente aunque ninguno de los dos dijera nada para hacérselo saber a su compañero. Mientras, la nieve, silenciosa, seguía cubriéndolo todo con su manto helado.

- Kagome… - ella le contestó con una especie de suspiro - ¿Cuál es tu balance del año?

Ella se separó suavemente del hanyou y pensó en su pregunta. Cierto que había sido un año horrible, lleno de peligros, estrés, agobios, tristezas… Pero por otro lado…

- Es un balance bueno… Muy bueno – sonrió al chico, que se había vuelto para mirarla a los ojos. – No cambiaria ni un solo detalle de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-¿Nada? No me lo puedo creer ¿No eras tú la que siempre se queja de no poder llevar una vida normal y que desearía no haber caído nunca en el pozo? – la acusó con un tono burlón. Kagome se sonrojó ante la evidencia.

- Pero eso… Es solo cuando estoy enfadada Inuyasha, deberías saberlo. - se recolocó la bufanda con aire distraído – En realidad… Quiero que sepas que… Me alegro de haber caído en el Pozo. Me alegro mucho.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo él casi sin voz.

- Porque… - antes de que pudiera terminar la frase se escuchó una voz procedente del interior de la casa.

- ¡Higurashi! – Era Hojo - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¡Estoy bien! – Kagome reprimió los deseos de estrangular al chico por haberles interrumpido cuando estaban tan bien. - ¡Vengo en seguida!

- ¡No tardes o llegarás tarde a la cuenta atrás!

Desesperada, Kagome volvió a mirar a Inuyasha y comprendió que toda la magia del momento se había esfumado. Ahora no serviría de nada el decirle lo que tenía pensado. Inuyasha tenía la cabeza puesta en otro sitio. Lo que ella no sabía era los deseos del hanyou de descuartizar a aquel mocoso que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que pedirle besos a Kagome. Maldito.

- Inuyasha…

- Deberías entrar, te están esperando.

- Pero…

- Pensándolo bien, me volveré al Sengoku. No tengo nada que hacer aquí esta noche.

Fue a alejarse de ella pero se sitió agarrado por el haori, por lo que no llegó a dar más de dos pasos. Kagome no quería que se marchara, pero ¿por qué no? Toda esa gente la estaba esperando y ella… Sintió que se le partía el alma al sentir esas pequeñas manos agarradas a su ropa. No podía dejarla así.

- ¿No vas a entrar? – No la miró para hablarle – Te esperan para esa cuenta no-se-qué.

- Cuenta atrás…- murmuró ella. – Se cuentan los segundos que quedan para que termine el año y después… - ¿Merecía la pena que se lo explicara?

Sentía como si le hubieran pisoteado el corazón al escuchar la frialdad con la que el hanyou se había dirigido a ella. Mantenía la cabeza gacha sin atreverse a mirarlo por miedo de encontrar esa misma frialdad en los ojos dorados del hanyou. Se dio cuenta de que él se movía hasta quedarse de nuevo frente a ella.

- Vas a resfriarte si continuas bajo la nieve. – murmuró él con suavidad.

- ¿Qué? – ella levantó la cabeza cubierta de copos que perlaban sus cabellos ¿Inuyasha se estaba preocupando por su salud? Lo miró a los ojos y lo encontró sonriéndole. – También tu…

- Yo no me pongo enfermo, Kagome. No soy…

- … Un débil humano – ella terminó la frase con una sonrisa antes de dejarle concluir. – Lo sé.

- ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi balance del año? – Ella asintió con la cabeza, sorprendida por el cambio de tema – Primero he pensado en las cosas malas… En Naraku… En las veces que hemos estado en peligro… Pero ceo que, a pesar de todo, ha merecido la pena vivir este año.

- ¿Lo dices de verdad?

- No solo desperté del sello sino que, en este tiempo, me he vuelto mucho más fuerte, conseguí la espada de mi padre… Y ahora tengo amigos. Amigos de verdad. Y todo te lo debo a ti.

- ¿A mí? – Kagome creía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro. ¿Iba a declararse?

- A ti. Tu quitaste la flecha de mi hombro, gracias a ti aprendí a manejar la Tessaiga… Por ti aprendí a confiar en los demás… Gracias, Kagome... Gracias por estar a mi lado.

Kagome creía estar soñando. No podía ser verdad ¿Inuyasha creía que todo lo bueno que le había ocurrido era debido a ella? Tuvo que apretar ligeramente los labios para que él no notara el temblor que se había apoderado de ellos. Deseó que no se le escaparan las lágrimas en un momento como ese.

Dentro de la casa se escucharon voces gritando al mismo tiempo… _Diez_… Inuyasha la miró ¿Sería esa la famosa cuenta atrás? Pero Kagome simplemente le miraba, con las mejillas encendidas pero sin moverse ni un milímetro… _Nueve_… ¿Se estaba quedando sorda?... _Ocho_…

- ¿No vas a ir?

_Siete_… _Seis_… Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza

- Pero todos te están esperando

_Cinco_… _Cuatro_… Ella continuó donde estaba, sin moverse un ápice.

- Kagome, tu familia… te están esperando.

_Cinco_… _cuatro_…

- Estoy mejor aquí… - confesó ella. - Contigo…

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. ¿Había dicho lo que creía haber escuchado? No era posible… ¿Kagome prefería estar con él a la intemperie que en compañía de sus amigos y familia en esa fiesta?

_Tres_… _Dos_… _Uno_… _¡Feliz año Nuevo!_

No habían dejado de mirarse ni un solo instante. Inuyasha sin comprender, Kagome dándose ánimos. Era en ese momento o nunca. Si desaprovechaba esa oportunidad… quien sabe hasta qué punto podría arrepentirse. Y si preguntaba… Le diría que era solo cuestión de tradición ¡Qué demonios! Lo mejor que podía hacer era empezar el año con un recuerdo para conservar durante toda la vida.

- Feliz año nuevo, Kagome…

Y antes de contestar nada, ella estiró con fuerza del haori que continuaba manteniendo aferrado con sus puños y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Gracias a sus zapatos de tacón, y poniéndose ligeramente de puntillas, Kagome unió sus labios a los de él, en un beso tan breve como deseado. Durante unos segundos, Kagome sintió la calidez de Inuyasha, su respiración y su aliento… Por unos segundos, Inuyasha le había pertenecido.

Claro que, en cuanto se apartó de él, tuvo que enfrentarse a esa mirada dorada que tenía el poder de hacerla la mujer más feliz de la tierra o de hundirla en la miseria, dependiendo de la reacción de su dueño. Y en ese momento, los ojos de Inuyasha expresaban desorientación y sorpresa. No estaban brillantes por la emoción, ni tan siquiera él había sido capaz de corresponderle al beso. Simplemente se había quedado inmóvil, como si lo acababa de suceder no tuviera nada que ver con él. Kagome dio un paso atrás, avergonzada por su atrevimiento.

- Yo… - ¿Qué decir? – Feliz Año Nuevo…

Y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo en dirección a la casa, dejando a un atontado hanyou bajo la nieve. Sin darse cuenta, se llevó las garras a la boca tratando de encontrar algún resto de la esencia de Kagome en ellos… ¿Lo había soñado o Kagome acababa de besarle en los labios?

**Notas de la autora:**

**1. No tengo ni idea de como celebran el fin de año en japón** pero bueno, creo que se entiende que les he plantado una fiesta 'a la americana' (eso me pasa por ver tantas peliculas) porque una cenita con uvas y tal (versión española) como que no me pegaba demasiado. En cualquier caso, perdón por el lapsus.

**2. Perdón por las faltas**, he intentado rtevisarlo pero nadie es infalible y mi teclado hace de las suyas... Mil perdones.

**3. Espero RW**, aunque os aviso desde ya que tengo pensadas cositas de las mías tanto para esta historia (habrá conti) como para las que tengo olvidadas y cubiertas de telarañas (eggggghhh, necesito un buen insecticida).

**4. Sigo vivita y coleando**, pa el que se haya preocupado por mi integridad física, solo es que he tenido una serie de 'circunstancias' que me han tenido fuera de circulación. Pero todo está en orden ahora.

**4. Besos, Catumy**


End file.
